1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to a drawer system for computer hardware.
2. Description of Background
Generally, to maintain concurrent maintenance capabilities as well as robust mechanical alignment of computing devices within high end server products, precision telescopic slides are typically used to mount and deploy large processor and storage drawer entities. The limitations of such systems are numerous.